1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a polarizing plate, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) including the polarizing plate and a method of fabricating the polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizing plates are commonly used in LCDs to control the vibration direction of light and thus to visualize a display pattern of the LCDs. LCDs boast of their wide range of application, ranging from small devices to laptop computers, LCD monitors, LCD color projectors, LCD televisions (“TVs”), navigation systems for automobiles, personal phones and various measuring equipment for indoor and outdoor use. Particularly, LCD monitors and LCD TVs often use relatively high-luminance backlight units to provide light thereto.